mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
New Bordeaux Tribune
New Bordeaux Tribune is the predominant newspaper in New Bordeaux found in Mafia III. Thus far the paper has been featured in pre-release teasers where articles describe various events of Mafia III. Tribune Unknown Vol. Date unknown :More Infighting In River Row :Story about the continued rise in violent incidents in the River Row district that started weeks ago with a large street brawl between union workers. Read more. Tribune Unknown Vol. Possibly 2016 :Local Pastor Looks Back At The Last Orphanage :Story about the demolition of Saint Michelle's Orphanage, which closed its doors in 1958 due to lack of funding, and Father James Ballard's fight to keep the wayward children of New Bordeaux on the straight-and-narrow. Read more. Tribune Unknown Vol. Date unknown :Voodoo Killer Stalking New Bordeaux? :Story about voodoo dolls called "Screaming Zemis" showing up at the scenes of missing person investigations in the French Ward. Local superstition connect the dolls with voodoo queens, ghost ships and vengeful spirits, but the NBPD says that's just superstitious nonsense. Read more. Tribune Unknown Vol. Possibly June 1967 :Chop Shop Bust Outside Pointe Verdun :Story about a tractor trailer loaded with stolen car parts that was stopped en route to the Tickfaw Harbor shipyards early last night. Read more. Tribune Unknown Vol. Section E1 May 1968 :Delray Hollow Loses a Local Landmark, Gains Strip Club :Story about the Perla Robinson Memorial Theater closing its doors and being bought out to reopen as a strip club. Read more. Tribune Vol. 8302 June 8th, 1968 :Cover Story: Gun Running Bust in the Bayou :This covers a gun running bust in the Bayou Fantom when a number of caches of guns were discovered on a abandoned ship belonging to an old local legend named Jean St. John. The FBI found the guns as well as a few Screaming Zemis lying around and the story remarks that these Zemi are also popping up around New Bordeaux. The paper connects the guns to the old legend but makes no mention of who the guns really belong to. Read more. Tribune Vol. 7389 Date: Monday June 24th, 1968 :Cover Story: Building Back on Schedule, Slowdown Over :This covers a recent delay construction involving Jimmy Cavar's construction company. After negotiation between the union and the company, construction will continue in order to complete construction of a new administration hub for the city by 1970. Read more. :Side Story: Local Union Rep Still Missing, Presumed Dead :A follow-up article about the disappearance of Gus Borelli and the implications that his ties to organized crime had a hand in his disappearance. Read more. Section A5 OP ED :The Changing Face of New Bordeaux's Landlords: The Mob (Byline: Louise Bossier) :An article about the death of a fellow reporter for the Tribune, Bill Eakin, that paints him as a voice against corruption and the mob. It goes into length about Eakin's work to take down Sal Marcano through the use of a source in River Row. Read more. Section B6 Local :The All Saint's Day Massacre 33 years later :An overview of a massacre that ended a mob war between the Marcanos and a mob boss named Guiseppe Carillo. The article goes into length how Carillo and 18 of his associates were gunned down while it is unknown who and why the massacre happened. Some say it was over gambling debts, but the most predominant theory is that after the death of Sal's father, he and his three brothers blamed Carillo and killed him and his associates in revenge. Read more. Section C3 Eakin Around Town :Marcano: Local Businessman or Local Criminal? (Byline: Bill Eakin) :This article details Sal Marcano's life as a criminal in the past and his current dealings in the present. It briefly mentions Sal's son Giorgi, and implies that Sal killed his father to take over his criminal empire and hides his true self behind charitable acts and supposed business dealings. Read more. Section F1 Food Column :Southern Soul Meets Little Italy at Benny's Ristorante (Byline: Bill Eakin) :This is a review of a local restaurant in River Row, which Eakin gives four stars. It is mentioned that the manager comes from Empire Bay and they have perfected the Bourbon City Blinder in Eakin's opinion. Read more. Tribune Unknown Vol. July 4th, 1968 Section C4 War Editorial :Cover Story: The Forth of July in Vietnam (Byline: Jerry "Buddy" Bordelon) :This covers a soldier named Frank Tromatore's experiences through the Vietnam War. He mentions how Frank had a rough life and got enlisted through his presumed "illegal" activities. Frank goes on about his experiences and his two friends Linc and Q. Read more. :Side Story: (Byline: Jerry "Buddy" Bordelon) :This details how soldiers were viewed as pariahs during the Vietnam War. The people of the country hate them because of their participation and coming back home is like coming to another war zone altogether. Read more. Tribune Vol. 8295 September 13th, 1968 :Cover Story: Dock Workers Busted for Drug Smuggling :This covers a drug bust on River Row when a shipping container was discovered to have at least $1.5 million in marijuana. After a fight between two groups of dock workers broke out at a restaurant, the doors to the container accidentally opened as police arrived and all the parties were arrested. Read more. :Side Story: Recovery from Hurricane Barbara Continues :This details how New Bordeaux suffered at the hands of a hurricane three years ago. It goes into detail about several of the districts affected by this, including Bayou Fantom, Delray Hollow, and Barclay Mills. The damage, in total, cost the city $1.2 billion. Read more. See Also *Newspapers Gallery Tribune - Vol Unknown 5.jpg|Letter to the Editor Tribune - Vol Unknown 4.jpg|More infighting in River Row Tribune - Vol Unknown 3.jpg|Local Pastor Looks Back At The Last Orphanage Tribune - Vol Unknown 2.jpg|Voodoo Killer Stalking New Bordeaux? Tribune - Vol Unknown.jpg|Chop Shop Bust Outside Pointe Verdun Tribune - Vol Unknown Section E1.jpg|Vol Unknown Section E1.jpg Tribune - Vol 7389 Section A5.jpg|Vol 7389 Section A5 Tribune - Vol 7389 Section B6.jpg|Vol 7389 Section B6 Tribune - Vol 7389 Section C3.jpg|Vol 7389 Section C3 Tribune - Vol 7389 Section F1.jpg|Vol 7389 Section F1 Tribune - Vol 8295 Front.jpg|Vol 8295 front page Tribune - Vol Unknown Section C4.jpg|Tribune dated July 4, 1968 Tribune - Vol 8302 Front.jpg|Vol 8302 Front page Lincoln Clay Case File 004-093k-06b-2.png|Newspaper clipping, date unknown Category:Mafia III Category:Businesses in Mafia III Category:Media Category:Additional Content Category:Featured Articles